


Hippocratic Oath

by Souless_Robot



Series: After the Storm [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Doctor Strange is too dramatic, Dr. Strange is a Doctor, Gen, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Infinity Wars Speculation, Injury Recovery, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Magic, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Sassy Sorcerer Trio, Thor: Ragnarok (2017) Post-Credits Scene, Wong doesn't get paid enough, Wong is the master of the eyeroll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 13:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13547853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Souless_Robot/pseuds/Souless_Robot
Summary: Loki doesn't like these Midgardian magicians. This new robed man is no different even if he does have an acerbic tongue.Or the one where Stephen reminds everyone he is in fact a doctor, Wong is a grumpy librarian and Loki is a surprisingly good patient.





	Hippocratic Oath

**Author's Note:**

> Just a brief note this is a side story from my fic Afraid of a Little Thunder? So I would recommend reading that first. It falls somewhere in chapter 7 after the Avengers and Revengers end up in the Sanctum. Loki was injured after landing on Earth and has exhausted his magic. After a little coercion Dr. Strange offers to help patch him up.

Loki followed the Midgardian Sorcerer out of the room regarding him warily. The hallway was long with intricate woodwork covering the ceiling and an embroidered rug trailing the center of the walkspace. 

They had just exited the room when Loki reached out and tugged the sorcerer around. "I do not know what you are planning Wizard, but if you try anything I'll make you wish you had never heard of magic." Loki hissed out. It was always best to make sure your potential enemies were properly threatened. 

The sorcerer knocked Loki’s hand aside and readjusted his robes. He stood a little taller and met Loki’s eyes."My name is Stephen Strange.” his voice was even and his natural cadence had an alluring power in it “And trust me there's nothing you could do to me that I haven't already felt." Then the man turned back around and continued down the hallway, beckoning Loki along.

"You act as if healing you is my idea of a good time. Hurry up and don't touch anything." Stephen snapped as he led Loki down a long hallway filled with passageways. His long strides made it difficult for Loki to keep up, but Loki wasn’t about to jog -that was beneath him. 

They passed a pair of double doors and Strange began to yell, "Wong! Wong I need info on healing magic!"

Strange paused at a large wooden door with runes carved around the doorframe. The magic was quite fascinating, whoever had completed the carving was without a doubt a master at their craft. Loki would have loved to examine it more closely, but Strange was hurrying him into the room. The room was large, filled with rows and rows of bookcases. The magic was so concentrated in the room Loki could practically feel his drained reserves soaking it up, like a lost man in the desert led to water.

“Wong where are you? I need your input!” Strange called again. A robed asian man stepped out from behind a shelf.

“Wong, Wong, Wong, Wong. Is that all you know how to say?” the man asked as he pushed a book back onto the shelf.

“Do you know any healing spells?” Strange said ignoring the man’s barbed comment.

“Yes of course I know healing magic. One of us at this Sanctum needs to be competent.” Loki smiled this midgardian was quite amusing, perhaps they could get along.

“I know healing magic.” Stephen huffed, “I just wasn’t sure if normal spells would work on an Asgardian and I wanted to be certain. You wouldn’t want me to kill the God of Thunder’s younger brother would you?” Wong’s eyes slid over to Loki for the first time.

“I normally would say no, but for this one I might make an exception. He ruined my favorite take out place in New York.”

“Come on Wong now’s not the time to try out your growing funny bone.” Stephen sighed.

“I’m always funny.” The man said, “Alright sit down Asgardian I’ll see what I can do.” He gestured to a wooden chair sitting in the corner of the room.

The man’s tone and no nonsense demeanor had Loki quickly rushing over to take a seat.

“I’m not you know.” he said.

“What?” the two men asked in confusion.

“I am not actually an Asgardian. I’m Jotun.” Loki provided.

“Little small for a Frost Giant aren’t you?” Wong said and Loki bristled. How dare he!

“I doubt you’ve ever met any Frost Giants for comparison. By that measure I’m the largest Frost Giant you’ve ever seen,” Loki replied coldly with all the diplomacy he could muster.

“Huh.” Wong said unimpressed. “Well whatever you are it shouldn’t matter for the necessary spellwork. You will need to take down any magics worked on your person though. Cross contamination might kill you.”

“I understand the risks. But my aesir will need to remain up, cross contamination might kill me, but touching my Jotun form will definitely kill you.”

Wong grunted at Loki’s response. “Fine, suit yourself. Show me your wound.”

Loki unlaced the leather cords keeping his armor on and gently tugged his undershirt off from around his shoulders. With his left shoulder exposed like this the hole through his left shoulder looked a lot worse. It was about two inches in diameter right under his collar bone. The wound was cleanly shot through and had cauterized instantaneously. The surrounding skin was covered in dark purple scabs offsetting it from his normally pale aesir appearance. It was no wonder Loki couldn’t feel his arm much less move it, the attack had scorched clean through his tendons and nerves on his shoulder. The unbridled power of an infinity stone truly was impressive.

Wong whistled, “Quite the wound you have there. Whatever the attack was it left some magical residue as well. That will have to be cleared before I can begin healing it.”

Then the sorcerer was whipping his hands around to create mystical circles. His magic was golden and familiar. It reminded Loki of his mother’s healing magic as it surged around his shoulder. A faint blue magic began to drain from his wound. It was released in puffs disintegrating into the open air.

Strange stood beside Wong looking on with a clinical eye. Occasionally he murmured out an observation or question about the magic and Wong would grunt an affirmative or scowl respectively. Never once did the sorcerer stop focusing on his spell.

There was a loud thump from outside the room. “Go check on those idiots Stephen. I don’t trust them to not wreck the Sanctum’s sitting room.” Wong commanded as he creased his eyebrows in concentration at his spellcasting.

Strange nodded and faded from their sight.

“Does he always feel the need to make such dramatic exits?” Loki asked as Wong worked.

“Hah, you don’t know the half of it.”

The magic was soothing, as healing magic tended to be. And soon he could feel a slight tingle in his fingertips.

"I'm surprised your magic isn't complicating this." Wong said after a period of comfortable silence.

Loki gave a one shoulder shrug. Not caring to explain that his magic reserves had been exhausted from using the Tesseract to transport thousands of people to Midgard. If he had magic he would be healing himself and not bothering with these buffoons. Loki had to admit the man was doing a decent job for someone just working off of theory.

"Does your high collared friend get injured often?" Loki asked. Small talk wasn't his forte, but for some reason people seemed to find it disarming and tended to open up and let slip other pieces of information.

"Usually just his ego." Wong said as he stood up from his hunched spellcasting. "I'll need Stephen for this next part."

"Can't you just finish it? You seem...competent." Loki settled with.

"Stephen needs practice with his healing magic, besides he's stronger than me. This could take hours otherwise. Do I look to be at an age where kneeling and spellcasting for hours is reasonable?" The sorcerer asked his voice was dry. 

"You look quite youthful to me." Loki tried. Wong burst out laughing and shook his wrists dispelling the magic.

"Flattery won't get you anywhere."

"Well you can't say I didn't try." Loki said as he draped himself more comfortably on the chair and awaited the return of the caped sorcerer.

A few moments later Strange swept back into the room to find Wong and Loki with their noses tucked in their respective books. 

“Wong I stopped them from abusing your furniture.” Wong grunted a reply, not bothering to look up from his book. “I take it you’re done.” Stephen tried again. 

“I’m done,” Wong said, “But you’re not. Get over there and finish healing his shoulder. Then both of you can leave me and my library in peace.” 

“Huh,” Strange commented as he stared at the wound, “The other magic signature is gone.”

“Yes, now if you could hurry up and fix the hole in my shoulder we could all go about our lives.” Loki snapped. The tingle of feeling from his arm had turned into an annoying numbness, like his arm was asleep, and it was really getting on his nerves. 

“Wong what spell should I use?” Strange asked, glancing back at the librarian crouched over his book. “Wong?” He tried again. 

Loki sighed this was taking too long. “Just use an advanced spell focusing on tissue regeneration and incorporate a freezing spell in.” He provided through clenched teeth. Strange blinked at him. “You do know how to do healing magic don’t you?” Loki asked incredulously. 

“In theory-” the man started.

“In theory?! You use the word doctor and you can’t even do healing spells?!” Loki cut him off. He wasn’t about to let a novice spell him and use him as a live test subject. He’d rather sit here for hours and let the old man work. 

“I can do healing magic.” Strange huffed defensively “I’ve just never tried it on anything more than cuts. And I am a doctor I just didn’t utilize magic before.”

“Was that meant to be reassuring? Why don’t you go practice for several centuries then we’ll try this again!” Loki snapped covering his shoulder protectively with his hand. He stood up and moved towards the door. He’d take a non-functional shoulder and arm until his magic returned over this!

“Enough!” Wong yelled, “This is a library, there’s no screaming in a library! People are trying to read here. You,” he snapped at Loki, “Sit in that chair and don’t be a baby. Stephen’s a natural at magic and has a comprehensive understanding of biology. You,” he snapped at Stephen, “Hurry up and get on with it.” 

Both sorcerers stared at the librarian in silence. “Well what are you waiting for?”

Loki found himself flopping back into the wooden chair and glaring angrily at Strange. Strange looked equally disgruntled, and dare he say it nervous as he approached the chair. 

He raised his hand and a blue spell circle appeared around his arm. “Right, hold still.” he said. Then his magic flowed forward around Loki’s wound. It was cold and not like his companions magic at all. The Sorcerer furrowed his brows in concentration and continued. Strange really was powerful, Loki could feel the cells being spurred into existence. If he hadn’t mentioned that he’d never healed on this scale before Loki never would have known. 

The tingling in his arm intensified and his fingers twitched. There was a sudden burst of magic then nothing. Strange dropped the spell and wiped his forehead. “How's that?” he asked.

Loki slowly wiggled each of his fingers then twisted his arm and rolled his shoulder. “I can move it.” he said shortly. If he was being honest it was probably better than he could have done himself. Yet another reason to be irritated at Strange. Loki hated to be bested at anything, as came with a childhood in Thor’s shadow. But for him to have mastered advanced healing magic in one spell? That was genius level. Loki was a genius in his own right but even he had spent many hours at his mother’s side mastering healing. He needed to keep an eye on Strange he was not a man Loki could afford to take lightly. 

“Good,” rose up from the table, “if you two are finished get out of my library. I’ve had enough people for the day.” Wong said slamming his book shut. 

Loki stood quickly and it took five long strides for him to leave the room. Strange was right on his heels and the door slammed shut behind him. Strange met Loki’s eyes and whispered, “Wong’s not really a people person.” Glancing at the door as if the librarian could hear him.

“Understandable.” Loki let out, as the two caught their breath after the silent storm that was Wong. Then Strange was herding him along past windows outlooking drastically different climates. From a tropical beach to a winter blizzard, when Loki tried to slow down and get a look at the spellwork Strange was right there ushering him forward. 

“Come on, hurry up. I wouldn’t want you ‘accidently’ getting lost in here and doing who knows what.” Strange said marching him along until the reached an open door towards the end of the hall.

Loki thought he heard a quiet ‘I loved snakes’ drift through the air as he approached the same room from earlier. Odd, he thought of all the things for the fractured group to be talking about Loki wouldn’t have placed animals high on the list. 

As he walked through the wooden doorway Loki heard Banner conclude with a ‘and then he stabbed him’. The conversation clicked into place and Loki found himself giggling at the memory. That was twice in week Thor had told that embarrassing story. The look of utter betrayal that had lingered on Thor’s face that day was one he would treasure forever. Even the severe scolding, the only scolding Frigga had ever given him, couldn’t damper his amusement at the memory. 

The room went quiet as the two sorcerers entered. The faces around the table all turning to look at him. 

Thor spoke first. Of course he did, he was boisterous even on his worst days. “Is all well brother?” Thor asked turning to assess him. His one good eye roamed over his form.

Loki did a full rotation of his left shoulder and flexed his fingers. It was so good to have full feeling again. “It is as well as is to be expected of Midgardian sorcerers.” He told his brother. 

Strange snorted at his response and Loki shot a cocky smile his way. It was only a matter of time until he figured out what to do to get under the other sorcerer’s skin. Perhaps Wong could be convinced to help him with this Loki thought and then filed it away for later. 

“Why don’t you go tell Wong that?” Strange shot back and Loki felt the blood drain from his face. Loki knew better than to insult the master of the books -Hel half the time he was the master of the books- and people like him always knew the most obscure painful spells. No thank you on that, he thought as he went to settle in safely next to Thor. Loki would rather face an angry room of his past enemies than disturb the librarian again that day.

**Author's Note:**

> Well there you go! Let me know your thoughts, I haven't actually read that much stuff with Wong in it, let alone Wong and Loki together so I hope I captured their dynamics well enough. Comments, Kudos and constructive criticism are all welcome here. Also it's my absolute headcannon that Wong is a grumpy librarian and him and Loki would actually get on. They would have quiet book club meetings and cite obscure tomes at each other in the library and then complain about their respective problems *cough Dr. Strange and Thor cough*


End file.
